


a gift

by Areiton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It’s the first thing she gave you, one of the only things that you still have from her, except your eyes, which are all her.





	a gift

_“Keep it safe,” she whispered to you._   
It’s the first thing she gave you, one of the only things that you still have from her, except your eyes, which are all her. You grin and goes by Stiles, because you can’t quite shake it, her voice, soft and sleepy, murmuring your name as she tucked you in and murmured, _sleep now, little Mieczyslaw. Sleep, sweet mischief._  

You never slept as soundly as you did when her voice coaxed you into dreams.

~

You don’t use it, not before she died and not after. Sometimes, you hear Scott telling people its because its too hard to pronounce, that you hate it and it bothers you. 

It’s a gift, from your _mother._ You couldn’t hate it if you tried. 

~

Sometimes, you want to share it. Want to introduce yourself as Mieczyslaw. Sometimes, it feels more right than Stiles, and you see it, the way the Westin pack from Nevada eyes you like some kind of strange bug and you think it’s because how the fuck does anyone take _Stiles Stilinski_ serious. 

But when you feel that, feel the urge to share it, you hear your mother’s voice, soft and familiar even now, and it feels like a warning. 

You always keep it tucked away. 

~

The first time you crawl into Derek’s bed, and he holds you down and moves in you in these slow heavy thrusts that makes your breath catch and your fingers claw at the bedsheets, he whispers _stiles, god, stiles, fuck, so good, yeah, just like that, stiles, stiles, **stiles.**_

You don’t think about it, then. You can only _feel_ and whine his name, and come across your belly as he fucks you and licks your throat and you curse when he pulls out of you and groans your name as he spills himself there, in the mess of your come. 

But. 

Later. 

When he’s sleeping and you are awake, mind racing even as you bask in his arms, you think about it. 

The next morning, he finds you, sipping coffee, heels drumming impatient and nervous against the counter, and you look at him, sleep warm and disheveled, and he smiles through his scowl when he sees you there. 

It teeters on the tip of your tongue, this gift and secret and your mother’s voice is silent. 

Yours is the only voice you hear when you give him this last piece, first piece, best piece of who you are, the piece she gave you first. 

“My name. Um. It’s Mieczyslaw.” 

His eyes are wide and startled and you hop down and kiss him, slipping away before he can respond because you don’t want to hear him tell you it’s weird or ask how the fuck he’s supposed to pronounce that or give you a bored stare before saying he’ll stick with Stiles. 

You can’t hear that. So you leave, before he can say anything. 

~

It’s a few days later, when it comes up again, and he’s groaning. Your mouth is moving on his cock and he sounds like he’s having a religious experience as he pants and gasps and curses. 

And then. 

“Fuck, _please,_ Mieczyslaw, _please.”_

You groan and gasp and come, so hard you almost miss him coming down your throat, and he’s laughing when he pulls you to him a few minutes later, licking into your mouth to chase the taste of himself, and you whine and slap his chest, “Not fair use of the name, sir.” 

Derek grins and his eyes are shining when he shrugs. “You gave it to me. I get to decide how to use it. 

And you don’t tear up over that, over how he fucking _gets it._

 

He gives you his name, two years later, and it’s just as powerful a gift then as the name your mother gave you first. 


End file.
